


All Work And No Play

by midnightinstockholm



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Evelyn is horny for redheads, Evelyn is taken care of, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightinstockholm/pseuds/midnightinstockholm
Summary: Evelyn meets an attractive redheaded woman attempting to peddle some unconventional new tech at a boring conference. The woman offers to give her a hands-on demonstration, and Evelyn can't bring herself to say no to such a pretty wannabe-entrepreneur.She always did have a thing for redheads.Set just before the events of the second movie. Kind of a prelude to Helen x Evelyn.





	All Work And No Play

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something nice and smutty to just explore Evelyn's lesbian preferences, as well as give a tiny bit of set-up for her seeming like she just couldn't help herself when it came to flirting with Helen/Elastigirl in the second movie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Evelyn sighed as she descended the second floor stairs. It was just coming up on 9pm and she was totally frazzled from the day spent over-exerting herself socially, rubbing shoulders with her tech contemporaries and tracking down Winston's too-exuberant business associates.

Normally she wouldn't be somewhere like this. ‘This’ being a large conference center on the fringe of the metropolis, and most definitely not her favorite arena. But Winston had excitedly called her at the beginning of the week, telling her breathlessly about an “amazing opportunity” he'd happened upon, and begged her to attend the scheduled day at the conference just to put in their promised appearance, then to come and join him immediately at their head offices.

Her own penthouse apartment was closer to the conference center than Winston's current residence, so she couldn't really argue.

Evelyn ran a hand through her short, tousled hair and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrored wall. Yeesh . . . The day really had taken it out of her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed her lipstick from her bag, turning to quickly reapply before she did a final sweep of the floor.

As she finished up coating her bottom lip, her eye caught a flash of red in the sea of grey and black reflected from the main hall opposite the stairwell. Men always outnumbered women at these things ten-to-one, but it was a woman she definitely hadn't seen before.

The woman must have been in her early to mid 30's and had strikingly bright auburn hair, long and gently barrel curled at the bottom, with a frosting of prominent freckles across her turned-up nose. Fashionable dark grey designer glasses framed her sharp green eyes, and matched her well tailored business jacket and pencil skirt. Her bright red lipstick, heels, and headband finishing off her expertly coordinated look nicely.  
The woman was gently observing her in the same mirror from across the room.

Evelyn turned, returning her lipstick to her oversized bag, and the woman took her cue to cross the room to meet her.

Normally a strange person purposefully crossing the room at a conference to meet her would fill Evelyn with no small amount of dread, but the woman was so charmingly beautiful, with her fresh, open face, and radiated such an air of approachability, that Evelyn waited on her expectantly. She had to admit, she always did have a thing for redheads, though they usually meant trouble in the end.

“Evelyn Deavor,” the woman smiled as she finally reached her, holding out a hand to shake. “I am so glad I could finally catch you. I see you've had a very busy schedule today!”

“You could definitely say that,” Evelyn replied, taking the woman's hand as offered. “And you are . . . ?”

“Oh . . . ” the woman suddenly hesitated a little, “well, I'm a representative with a new start-up, you see.” She leaned in, a small frown creasing her brow. “And I'll be completely honest with you up front, Ms Deavor, I'm not exactly on the official list of invitees here.”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the strangely forthright stranger in front of her, who apparently thought a good opening move, when talking to one of the most successful women in the tech industry, was to divulge that she was neither important nor even invited here, but still expect to continue taking up her time. Evelyn tilted her head quizzically. “Oh?”

“Maybe I could explain over a coffee?” the woman tentatively inquired, glancing in the direction of the adjacent open-plan restaurant straight over from the hall. “You look like you could use some time to sit down anyway, and I know I sure could.”

The woman was bold, Evelyn had to give her that. She appreciated that in her, but she still hesitated, mentally calculating the extra time this would add to her evening for something that was almost certainly going to be pointless. But then the woman smiled again and pushed her glasses back up on her freckled nose with her two forefingers, a move so unintentionally adorable that Evelyn felt herself cave immediately, and before she knew it, they were both sat at one of the booth tables, steaming hot drinks in front of them.

Evelyn lounged back in the plush restaurant chair and observed her business date with half-lidded eyes. The woman sat in her own chair with perfect posture and poured two brightly colored sachets of sugar into her already syrup-filled latte before casually pushing her glasses back up again and tucking a flop of curled hair behind her ear. Her hairband wasn't doing a very good job of keeping that particular section in place. Evelyn glanced back down at her own black, sugar-free drink and lifted it by the saucer to blow gently on it.

“So,” she started, still not overly keen for this business drink to linger, no matter how cute this odd woman was, “tell me about these designs so secret you can't get them down on the confirmed list in the most broad tech conference in town.”

“We're a fledgling company right now,” the woman started.

“Not what I asked,” Evelyn countered playfully.  
  
The woman nodded, hesitated for a second with the kind of smirk on her face a naughty child gets when they've got a secret to tell. Then she leaned in a little over the table. “We specialize in tech that . . . aids the enhancement of female sexual pleasure.”

Evelyn almost choked on her coffee. It wasn't that she was easily scandalized, she was no uptight hand-wringing housewife. It's just that it wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear from this kind of woman and at this kind of stuffy corporate event.

“What?” she spluttered inelegantly, with a small cough.

“We create tech that utilizes both traditional electronic motors as well as advanced electromagnetic coils to fit inside discreet devices made specifically to bring women to sexually completion,” the woman tried again.

“Don't they already use those in hospitals? On  _unstable_  women?” Evelyn asked, a little skeptically, creasing her nose.

“What we're offering here is so different, so much more sophisticated,” the woman assured, not missing a beat. “We want to put something out there that's going to put control of women's bodies back in their own hands, not some institution, or ' _The Man_ '.  
I don't know if you've noticed, Ms Deavor, but there's a sexual revolution happening right now. The market is there and it's ready—we have the patent, we have the prototypes, if only we could get someone to just take a look.”

Evelyn had not noticed. She certainly wasn't experiencing any kind of revolution anyway. The opportunity for sex came to her fairly infrequently, when she could find time alongside her busy work schedule and on the occasion she met a like-minded woman she found attractive.

This particular attractive woman had an exuberant enthusiasm that was too sincere to just ignore though, and Evelyn had to admit, she did seem to posses the kind of intelligence and professionalism that made you want to take her seriously too, and it did make her curious.

“Okay,” Evelyn relented again, plopping her now empty coffee cup back onto its saucer, “lets see those designs then.”

The woman chuckled. “Weeellll, I don't know if I can show you everything we have right here in the restaurant. Maybe we could see if one of the downstairs meeting rooms are still free?”

Evelyn had to smile. She understood sales patter and very clearly the woman wasn't looking to properly exhibit her wares for fun or just to get some general advice. She was very cute and disarming, but Evelyn wasn't about to give her any false hope about her business opportunities with her.  
“Listen, you know that DevTech doesn't handle any third-party distribution, right? We don't invest, we don't buy out. Everything we sell, we design and make exclusively in-house. I'm not going to be able to help you with anything like that.”

The conference might be full of vaguely misogynistic, blow-hard men, but there were also people who were genuinely looking to invest in products here, Evelyn just wasn't one of them.  
  
“Oh, of course,” the woman nodded and tucked that unruly strand of red hair behind her ear again. “Realistically, I think I'm mostly just hoping to build some contacts here. The tech industry, well it's full of men—you know, right? And I'll be honest, it's not been the easiest thing getting many of them to even listen to a pitch about sexy-tech that kind of excludes them by design. At least the way they see it anyway! Not here, or anywhere else for that matter. Products aimed at women are difficult to get through the door when the gatekeepers are, well . . . ”

Evelyn had to nod in agreement at that. Even as the joint owner of one of the largest, most successful and respected tech companies in the country, without fail there would be at least half a dozen men who would try and explain her own area of expertise to her in condescending tones before each conference was through. That much she did understand. She appreciated it must be hard to get your foot in the door as someone without a solid platform already under them.

"Then I saw that you were here, and I thought, 'Now there's a hugely successful, liberated,  _modern_  woman I could talk to. She'd get what we're trying to do here'.”

Maybe it was how worn down she was general, maybe she was just looking for any excuse not to have to take another round in the hall with Winston’s back-slapping tech bro buddies, or maybe she was genuinely a tiny bit flattered for the attention from someone like the woman currently sipping on her sugar-coffee in front of her, but Evelyn was on the verge of being convinced to take a look.

Okay, she had  _been_  convinced. What was an extra half an hour on this already obscenely long day.

Evelyn picked herself up out of the too-comfy chair and pulled some money from her purse, leaving enough to cover the bill for them both, as well as a service tip, on the small silver plate that had been left. "Let's go find a room," she said. The woman quickly downed the last of her latte with a single elegant sip and moved to pick up her suspiciously large carry-bag to follow her back out of the restaurant and into the corridor of conference rooms, all empty now at this time in the evening by the look of it—they had their pick.

They selected one of the rooms at the end of the corridor. The woman stepped in front and opened the door, sliding the sign on the front of it to 'Meeting in Progress', before holding it open for Evelyn and then closing it behind them with a soft click once they were both inside.

She put her bag on the desk behind her and turned to face Evelyn.

"Okay!" she clapped her hands once enthusiastically to begin, while Evelyn lent herself casually against the back of one of the room's large chairs to watch her. "Ms Deavor, you're in for a treat! Let me show you how we're planning on revolutionizing the sexual landscape for independent women."

The woman pulled what looked like a bulky roll of velvet fabric out of her bag and set it down on the desk in front of them. She pulled the silky tie around it loose and unrolled it, flattened it out, the items she'd been referencing for so long finally on display.  
Evelyn still had no idea what she was looking at though. These things didn't look like clumpy medical equipment, or even sexual body-parts, so much as brightly colored, softly curved, abstract shapes. There were one or two on the larger end of the scale that looked slightly more suggestive, but they were all still perfectly smooth and vague. Much to Evelyn's relief. 

"So these . . . " 

" . . . Make women come?" the woman finished bluntly from Evelyn's hesitation. "Oh they definitely do that."  
  
"And . . . how do they do that?" Evelyn stared skeptically at one of the objects that she could only describe as 'a lilac egg', completely lost as to what it was meant to do or even where it was supposed to go. 

The woman took a soft step towards her, shrugging off her dark grey jacket and neatly hanging it over the back of one of the chairs, as she watched Evelyn continue to examine the products.   
  
“I could talk you through what each one does. Buuut it's difficult to really imagine how effective these little things are just switching them on and off again in front of you,” the woman explained, discretely rolling the sleeves of her red satin blouse up to her elbows. “They each stimulate various erogenous zones essentially, and I could have told you that at the restaurant. Sooo, what I was thinking, what we could do here . . . while we have this lovely, plush room all to ourselves, is that I could give you a more  _hands-on_  demonstration . . . one-on-one. If you feel comfortable with me of course.”

The woman let the implication hang in the air with a playful, but definitely flirtatious expectation. She might be leaving little doubt about what she wanted to do here, and she wasn't shy about ramping up the tension in the room using her overtly copious charms, but she was still giving Evelyn enough space to be able to make an unpressured decision. If not out of respect for her, then at least to cover her ass from a business perspective.

She really was bold. But she was smart about it too.

And it wasn't as if Evelyn wasn't already acutely aware of the boundaries she was in danger of crossing. This was technically still a business meeting, and at a conference she was attending as a representative for DevTech. The beautiful woman in front of her in this very public meeting room that had no lock on the door, was at once trying to sell her something and very obviously trying to seduce her to achieve that.

On the other hand, putting aside her personal libido, her professional curiosity was genuinely piqued too. Women in tech were still a comparative rarity, and here was a smart, go-getting one with no shortage of tenacity and a product that definitely had one of the more intriguing pitches Evelyn had heard. She still felt the urge to help her break through the glass ceiling. And sure, there were plenty of ways available for her to research the veracity of the woman's claims, or gauge the marketability of her products outside of this room and on her own if she was looking to be charitable for the sake of a pretty face, but . . .

The woman tilted her head and smiled sweetly at her in expectation, politely waiting the perfect distance away; far enough so as not to be intruding on any personal space, but close enough for Evelyn to smell her spicy perfume.

Evelyn sighed and lowered her gaze. When she got back to the city center tonight, Winston was going to immediately unload a desk-full of work on her, she knew it. This was probably going to be the last opportunity she had to blow off some steam for a long time, and right now she couldn't have been less de-stressed if she tried.   
She was a single career woman, with a high-powered job that demanded long hours and frequently sleepless working nights. In that regard she probably was in the perfect demo to test one of these things out.

“Okay,” Evelyn finally relented. Not being able to say no was becoming the theme of this conference. The woman beamed at her, a hint of something mischievous playing at the corner of her red lips.  
  
"Well, fantastic," she said, making a small gesture back at the devices on display. Evelyn cast a glance down the line-up on the velvet material again. What did she even want out of this encounter? She didn't like the idea of having to figure out how some of these were meant to fit inside her body, and she had no idea how any of them were supposed to make her feel. How to choose when she had no basis for comparison? She thought these things were at least supposed to be taking the stress out of her getting off.

“Some of these look a little intimidating, right?” the woman said with a wink, clearly picking up on some of Evelyn's apprehension as she came to stand next to her. “But this is why I'm here. Obviously, there's a wide variety of women with a lot of  _different_  tastes out there,” she glanced pointedly at Evelyn, “and we wanted to make sure we had something ready to offer to everyone, no matter what they like.  
So, with that in mind,” the woman stepped forward, “maybe we'll start you off with something . . . a little less intrusive.”  
She picked up a tiny silver object from the far right of the line-up, no bigger than a piece of chalk, discreetly shaped like the lipstick Evelyn had used not an hour earlier. “Like so!”

The woman stepped fully into her space then, holding her gaze and placing the device into Evelyn's hand, using her own to wrap Evelyn's fingers around it correctly. With the other, the woman slowly tugged down the zipper on Evelyn's white pants, gently guiding her by the hip to perch herself half on the desk behind her at the same time.

“So, to demonstrate,” she began, putting on an overly professional tone that couldn't have sounded more comical in this situation as it was playing out. But she intended it that way and Evelyn had to smile back as the woman knowingly quirked an eyebrow at her. “It's incredibly simple, incredibility effective. Perfect for the busy woman who values time and efficiency. Even with the most skilled partner or even by yourself, we gals know it can sometimes be difficult to just . . .  _ **get there**_ —am I right? Or sometimes, a woman just wants a way to unwind quickly without having to do any of the work.”

Evelyn had to admit, this sales pitch was definitely ticking some areas of personal interest, namely her natural inclination towards laziness, as well as her low tolerance for social interaction. The woman had got a good read on her, and she waited patiently for her to continue.

“Well, this fab little device right here, this is your new best friend. It's going to get you where you need to go faster and with more intensity than you've ever experienced before.”  
  
The woman still had her hand around Evelyn's and she lifted it then, guiding it into the open front of her loose pants and down, delving into her underwear.

The woman's voice dropped an octave lower and she let the professional tone slip away. “You just . . . put this end here . . . ” she explained, lowering her long eyelashes as Evelyn felt her index finger press against her own, pushing the cold metal against her already swollen clit, “and then you just flick this little switch up top here . . . ”

The soft sound of a little plastic ' _click_ ' hit the air, quickly followed by the sharp sound of the desk's legs scraping against the floor as Evelyn jolted back with a gasp, unprepared for the sudden round of vibrations that hit her sensitive skin.  
  
The woman just laughed softly and steadied her with her other hand. “Relax,” she assured gently, “just let yourself open up to it.”

It took a few seconds. The sensation was so foreign that Evelyn's body had no idea how to react to it at first, but that changed pretty quickly as the woman guided her hand a touch to the side, diffusing the strongest vibrations from her most overly sensitive spot with some space. Then she could feel everything. And all of a sudden she could barely breathe.  
The woman was right, it definitely wasn't like anything she'd experienced before. Skilled fingers, or even a skilled mouth, were a slow, intimate affair. They required concentration, relaxation, and build-up, or patience and communication. But with this tiny object, it was like it had overridden her circuits and hijacked a neural pathway that had access directly to her ability to experience instant and unstoppable pleasure. 

Evelyn couldn't remember ever feeling an orgasm build this quickly inside her. It was almost overwhelming, the sensations were incredible and indefinable. She felt her clit twitch as the woman pushed the device up at a different angle underneath it, the vibrations hitting her just right, and she couldn't stop the loud moan that had been building inside her from tumbling out.  
She was trying to be mindful of the fact this room was on the ground floor and only around the corner from the still busy restaurant, but she just couldn't help the sounds coming out of her anymore. She bit her lip and keened as softly as she could manage as she lent back against the table, propping herself up with her free arm.

The woman had stepped in closer too, positioning herself between Evelyn's open legs, one hand still down her underwear, cupping Evelyn's own and helping her keep a steady rhythm of movement with the device, swiping it first around her clit in a small circular motion up top, then up and down, sliding it in between her folds and encroaching closer to her entrance with each swipe. Evelyn was so wet at that point, the device could be moved back and forth effortlessly, gliding as it vibrated, smearing her slick along with it.

From this position Evelyn could also see straight down the woman's gaping scoop-neck satin blouse, giving her the perfect view of her full, perky breasts on display in a black sheer bralette. The scent of her perfume and the fruity shampoo she must use for her hair was filling the air in front of her face too, and Evelyn, close to sensory overload, had to resist the urge to reach out and touch this beautiful stranger making her feel so good, in return.  
But while it might have seemed silly to be worrying about professionalism at this current moment, even Evelyn could clearly understand that wasn't what this was about, and she stopped herself, clenching her fist against the desk instead.

The woman must have seen the longing in Evelyn's eyes though, and she allowed the unruly section of her auburn hair to fall against the side of Evelyn's face, flirting with the proximity. Evelyn took a deep breath, drawing in the incredible scent of her, even as she started seeing stars.

“This is one of my favorites too,” the woman whispered, voice sultry, as she lent in, resting her free hand gently on Evelyn's shoulder, her red lips oh-so-close to Evelyn's ear.

And it wasn't like she needed the added sexual stimulus the mental image of this red-headed cutie lying on her own bed, naked and legs spread, using this same device on herself provided, but there it was just the same.

And it was all too much. Evelyn felt herself quickly reaching the precipice, and it was so intense, but she felt herself falling over the edge with delicious ease, and she moaned through her climax as quietly as she could manage, her pussy spasming around the tip of the still humming device. Sensing this, the woman guided it gently further inside her in those final moments, letting the vibrations enhance the waves of come-down pleasure as they flowed.

“'Wow', right?” the woman whispered, as Evelyn panted against her shoulder.  
She finally clicked the device off and slowly withdrew her hand from Evelyn's underwear, bringing Evelyn's with her too.

Evelyn felt like that might be an understatement. And she was going to need more than just a moment to collect herself.

She felt drunk. She was still trying to catch her breath, and her pussy was throbbing so much she couldn't bring herself to try and rein in some dignity by even attempting to close her legs, which were still wide open, one either side of the woman's body.   
She realized she must look even more of a mess, her face flushed, her silk shirt rumpled, her bra askew. She was also very aware of the sensation that she had soaked her panties through. She breathlessly hoped that wasn't going to show through her white pants.

As Evelyn sat overthinking, the woman plucked the silver device from her.  
She took a fabric cloth from her bag. “I'll let you keep hold of this one,” she said softly, as she wiped it clean of Evelyn's slick, turning to wipe the cloth gently over Evelyn's fingers too, before returning the device to her palm. “A free sample."

She quickly repacked the velvet roll back into her bag.

"But, uh, if you ever want to try out any of the other products we offer, or . . . if you know someone who you think might be interested in helping us help women put their sexual independence back into their own hands . . . Our card.”

Evelyn shakily reached out to take the offered rectangle of card and the woman smiled warmly at her, planting a soft, lingering kiss to the side of her flushed face.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms Deavor,” she said, with tone so sincere Evelyn might have forgotten her motives for a moment. “I know you're tired and your time is valuable, so I'll let you freshen up and get back to your business. I have a train to catch back into the city myself! Have yourself a safe trip home.”

Evelyn still had no words. Everything felt vaguely ridiculous, especially with the contrast between their appearances. She appreciated the woman somehow making all of this feel so clean and respectful, but Evelyn still felt naked and spacey. So she just nodded at her, and with a final soft smile in return the woman flitted through the doorway, pulling it to with a click behind her.

Evelyn sighed after her. Then, after a few more moments to gather some energy, finally made a move to assess the level of clean-up needed to her previously pristine white pants. She noticed a box of tissues on the side of the opposite desk, next to a potted pink Orchid and a tray of empty coffee mugs, and breathed a sigh of relief.   
As far as strangers attempting to use her to build profile in the industry, that encounter had not exactly been terrible, and she resolved to pass the beguiling woman's information along to a designer she knew. He wasn't in the tech industry, but he did own a large and successful company distributing high-end luxury intimate apparel with an emphasis on the boudoir, and he liked to work with promising newcomers.

She definitely couldn't deny, the product was good. He'd probably consider its potential with Evelyn's good word behind it, and maybe the woman was on to something.  
  
Evelyn pocketed the silver device and paused, giving a quick shake of her head and a smirk.  
  
What was it with redheads always getting her into these messes? Hell if Evelyn knew. But she suddenly had work to think about again, and the journey back into the city proper to wonder what opportunity it was that had gotten Winston so excited he'd bailed on all his buddies without a thought.

No time to think about troublesome redheads for a while.

 


End file.
